The discarded tire is a serious environmental problem in view of the fact that the discarded tire can not be easily disposed of, and that the discarded tire is one of the sources responsible for the environmental pollution. The practical and workable solution to environmental problem caused by the discarded tire is to recycle the discarded tire. However, before the discarded tire is recycled, it must be shredded in a specific manner to conform with the recycling requirements. The conventional shredding machines are not specifically intended for shredding the discarded solid tire for the recycling purpose. For this reason, there is indeed a need for developing a machine for shredding the discarded solid tire for the recycling purpose.